The present invention relates to an insect repelling device and more particularly pertains to preventing insects from bothering certain areas.
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to place trash, refuse, debris and the like into plastic bags for disposal in containers, such as barrels. Usually, the filled barrels or trash cans are located outside of a structure and the contents of the cans and barrels are attractive to crawling insects and pests, such as ants or the like. In other instances, animal food dishes similarly attract pests so that such cans, barrels and dishes are unsightly and unsanitary.
The present invention attempts to provide a device that will prevent these crawling insects from gaining access to trash cans and food dishes and other similarly situated items that attract insects. The present invention is comprised of a mat that is provided with insect repelling material that the dish or can is placed upon so that an insect will not approach these items because of the existence of the repellent while at the same time limiting or precluding human contact with the repellent.
The use of insect control devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, insect control devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling the amount of insects that infiltrate areas are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,800 to Williams discloses a barrier stand comprised of a circular strip coated with a deterrent, capable of being used for preventing crawling insects from reaching trash or food receptacles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,952 to Walker discloses an animal feeding device with a moat and pad used as a barrier to deter insects. U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,626 to Haake, Sr. discloses an insect barrier comprised of a spongy material incorporated with insecticide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,423 to Judd discloses a barrier structure comprised of a wire mesh for controlling such insects as slugs.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an insect repelling device for preventing insects from bothering certain areas.
In this respect, the insect repelling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing insects from bothering certain areas.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved insect repelling device which can be used for preventing insects from bothering certain areas. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.